Blossom Tears
by choiheeyeonnie
Summary: "Let's not grow apart…" Kuroko smiled, as he lovingly held his lover's soft cheeks by his two hands. They were so delicate on his touch that he would forever treasure it. Her scent was lovely that captivated him once again.


**Title:** Blossom Tears.  
 **Author:** choiheeyeonnie.  
 **Rating:** T (R-13).  
 **Genre:** Romance.  
 **Length:** One-Shot.  
 **Disclaimer:** This is obviously a 'fanfiction' site, wherein people love to unleash their imaginations right? After the hang-over watching the 'anime' or reading a 'manga.' I don't own Kuroko no Basket, it belongs to the rightful owner which is Tadatoshi Fujimaki, literally.  
 **Author's Note:** Another fanfic for KuroMomo, this time it's One-Shot. This song came into my mind, so I decided to create a fic to them, I'm inspired. This story centers after they graduated in College.  
 **Summary:** "Let's not grow apart…" Kuroko smiled, as he lovingly held his lover's soft cheeks by his two hands. They were so delicate on his touch that he would forever treasure it. Her scent was lovely that captivated him once again.  
 **OST (Official Soundtrack):** 꽃잎놀이(Blossom Tears) — 린(LYn) X 레오(LEO of VIXX)

"This is it," To start the story, a pink head suddenly speaks. As to her side, there her boyfriend, that possess a sky-blue hair ecstatically (inside his heart) smiled looking to his girlfriend. "I'm quite nervous, Tetsu-kun." Her heart can't stop thumping loudly as she tried to inhale air, and exhaled to relax her heart beat.

The person said to be Tetsu-kun by the pink head, landed his two smooth hands to her shoulders. "I can't hide my excitement as well, Momoi-san." He said with an ever gentle voice, although it remained monotone.

They both breathed for air, trying to calm their excited hearts. They're waiting to arrive to their destination. Both of them are sitting down to the public bus. The person named Momoi, tilted her head to lean on the sky-blue head's broad shoulder. This time, she made a move to intertwine her left hand to his right hand, of course the latter gladly accepted it as he responded her an tight hold. As if he'll never let go her no matter what. They stayed in that position for a while to treasure this moment without any word.

She who slowly closed her eyes to rest her open eyes for a bit. He who looked at the bus' window, he saw the beautiful surroundings and man's creation about the different structure to make the world more colorful. He's thinking deeply about their future from now on, thinking about it excites him more. It's actually nerve-wrecking, but he's happy anywhere as long as he's with his girlfriend. He noticed on the window's faint reflection, his beloved closed her eyes. Without noticing himself, he smiled at the view.

Oh that's it. He thought of taking her a photo, oh wait, it's not taking but stealing. He's not a fan of taking photos, but after meeting Momoi he started to get interested in the art of Photography. For him, photos are also memories, so whenever they're both lost they can find each other through photos. And lately whenever he sees Momoi through the camera's lenses, he feels weird, he can't really explain it what was that feeling. Moving on, he fished his phone on his trouser's pocket. To him, whatever his beloved does, she's always the fairest of them all. He unlocked his phone, and tapping his camera application.

Nobody heard a shutter, since he made his phone silent so he can't be caught off-guarded. Looking at his own product of tapping the capture button, he smiled. He guessed that he'll purchase a lot of photo albums. After doing what he wanted to do, and returned his phone back from his trouser's pocket.

He looked to her once again, he saw some of her pink hair strands blocks her face. He brushes it away back to her ears, and then giving her a sweet smile before he can return his attention to the beautiful view in the window. Now, he's thinking that it's hassle to travel in this way, probably he'll do triple save money for the both of them. And call his friend for help, Kagami Taiga, to tutor him in terms of driving.

His friend wished for a car, and he did have by the help of his own hard work in his job. He's now a professional chef in a five star hotel in France. Lately, they have a trouble communicating with him since he's far away, but through help of technology, the communication is not a problem. At some time, Kagami would pay a visit here around for two weeks or one month. But for some reason, Kagami filed a temporary leave for one year, since the newborn lovers had a trouble when it comes to eating their food properly. How did it come this way?

We'll find that out later. Moving on, the bus' announced the next stop station. He breathes in to calm his tingling nerves, and this is it. Where they will need to step out in the bus. He lightly tapped Momoi's shoulder to wake her up. She did opened her eyes, still in a bliss where she had rested her eyes. Both of them hopped out the bus' door without breaking their hold on each other's hand.

They took their time to walk each every step, even this little silly moment of them, they both treasure every detail as long as it's them.

After a few more steps, they reached their destination. The pink head parted herself from her boyfriend, freeing his hand from her hold. She made quite a step away from him, as she could grin widely all day from what she is seeing in front of her own eyes. Momoi can't believe everything was real, she can't help for herself that it was. Little she didn't knew, tears formed in her eyes are verging to spill in any moment. She also repeated like a mantra that: "Our dream house, our home, it is real." She covered her mouth with her right hand, and she couldn't hide her happiness any longer that it spilled. Her boyfriend made a little step to reach her side and once again he tightly held her left hand with care.

"Tetsu-kun..." Both are lost for words. Kuroko didn't knew exactly what he wanted but he did hug his girlfriend with love.

Both of them stayed like that for a while to calm each every thumping hearts. They're even happy enough that they share their heart beats, it's beating as one, and they can hear it. They were never been happy so much in their lives.

"Home sweet home, Momoi-san. From now on, this is where we're going to live together. We will spend our precious time together in here, even after our dream wedding, honey moon, or whatever may come upon us. I'll always treasure everything, as long as it's you, Momoi-san." She can't be this happy, her tears can't be stopped from rolling in her cheeks.

A man named Kuroko Tetsuya is always following their promises, not even a promise wasn't missed, although there are times that he failed to do so. He will find another way or time to fulfill it. His sealed promise to her that they will stay the same way, as everyone are broken. It was fulfilled, but it took long, but for Momoi it's worth the wait. After they become a couple on their third year high school, they were talking silly about houses since it's a topic about their respective art classes and both of them talked about it through exchange of calls. That's where Kuroko promised her that they will have their dream house that both of them will live happily. Now, he promised to her the dream wedding, that's the thing that Momoi anticipates the most. A wedding with her boyfriend, she can call herself the blessed woman in this earth.

Shifting back to Kagami... well, the sky-blue head decided to save his money for their dream house which both of them promised to have since they became lovers back in their third year high school. So, he was one of the hell frugal person. His frugality case becomes worse when he had to fulfill his promise with Momoi. Even his favorite drink, vanilla milkshake he wouldn't purchase it. Kuroko wasn't exactly great cook, neither his girlfriend was. But comparing the two, to put it bluntly, Momoi was farther away from the level of worst. It's heart-breaking for her side, since cooking isn't really her forte. Whatever she cook, it would result the same output. Even insects or pests would really die, it fits that her food was meant to be an insecticide or pesticide. It can kill human, insects, and pests (add the plants). Kuroko's not bad, but there's still something lacks about him when he cooks.

So, the Generation of Miracles called a help to aid Kuroko when it comes to improve his cooking skills. Little they didn't know, Momoi is secretly practicing to improve her cooking skills as well. Because she's going to be Kuroko's wife soon enough, she needs to be a perfect mother figure not only to Kuroko but to their future offspring as well.

Momoi felt she was far behind to Kuroko who mostly does the effort to make her happy. She wanted to create an effort as well, and she believes and trusts herself that she can do it. For now, her efforts weren't paid off.

They went inside of their dream house. His girlfriend is really widely grinning of what she's seeing in her own two eyes. Living together now with her boyfriend, it really makes her excite. Who knows, she can probably discover another secret of her boyfriend. That thought made her held her cheeks, imagining a lot of million possibilities.

Kuroko can't help himself, he hugged Momoi's back. His girlfriend was a bit surprised, but later on she showed her smile how she was happy to be hugged a certain Kuroko Tetsuya whom she dreamed to be with—and she couldn't believe that the sky-blue head reciprocates her feelings.

"Momoi-san, do you trust me?"

"I do," Kuroko rested his jaw to her petite shoulder, "I love you, Tetsu-kun."

"I, as well. I'm glad you do."

They fell in each other arms, and afterwards they found themselves inside the white sheets in the early morning. Oh, how they loved the after smell of the scent they've made last night. Sweet cuddles can't be left out for the both of them.

Both of them happily lived together after they moved their own stuff. Not until one day, he felt his girlfriend is making a wide gap between them. They may be close to each other, but her heart is far away from him. He barely talks with his girlfriend lately. Every time she comes home, she's always tired, busy, or looking stressed which is foreign to Kuroko's sight. Since they knew each other since Middle School, he haven't seen a real deal of his girlfriend's tiring, stressful, or busy work.

Kuroko doesn't want this way, so he decided to make her smile for today. This may be a typical type, but he prepared a dinner for the both of them. Not only for food, but to have a talk with her as well. He patiently waited for her, but it's been 10 o'clock, there's no signs that she's going to be back soon. Although he always plaster a calm demeanor, but deep down of his inside, he's getting worried about his girlfriend. Who wouldn't be?

"I should call her—" His words stopped when heard a message tone from the room's nightstand. He opened the first drawer and he found his girlfriend's phone. "She left it." Kuroko can't believe this, now how is he supposed to contact her if she left her phone here? But that's not only that, he noticed an unknown number messaged his girlfriend.

He tapped the message icon, and the thread which the unknown number started. Hopefully, this would gave him a clue to where she currently is. His two eyes widened for a bit because of shock.

 ** _+049-XXXX-XXXX_**

 _Satsuki, where the heck 're 'ya?_

He wondered who was he, and what kind of relationship does this person to his girlfriend? He didn't want to do this since it's not his property but to Momoi's. But he had no choice, he doesn't have a clue to her whereabouts maybe this unknown person can help him.

 _Hello. Sorry for being rude, but do I know you?_

That's what he typed and sent the message. He's waiting the loading to become a check, a confirmation that the message was sent successfully.

 ** _+049-XXXX-XXXX_**

 _What the hell Satsuki, treating me like you don't know me?_

 _She's not carrying her phone with her._

When Kuroko sent this message, it's been twelve minutes and he haven't got a reply yet from the unknown number. He don't like this, it's getting late at night, the dinner's gone cold now. Unable to stay silent, he went back to the messaging thread to ask the unknown person.

 _Who are you?_

 ** _+049-XXXX-XXXX_**

 _I get it. You're Tetsu, this is just me, Aomine Daiki._

He seen the message that was sent to him. His former teammate in their Teiko Middle School Basketball Club and the dream team Vorpal Swords. He ponders why Aomine would find Momoi, particularly late at night. He doesn't want to be suspicious, but he can't help but to question that since he possess an amazing observation skills, back then Aomine suppressed his own feelings to Momoi to which he took advantage of that. He didn't knew why Aomine would do that, since he had a competitive spirit, either way it doesn't matter what was his reasons. He shouldn't exceed his observation.

For him, if you want, love, or like something you should grab it before it's too late. He loved Momoi, how gentle and caring she was. It's hard for him to express it since this is the first time he fell in love for someone, but he became brave and afraid because he thought he was no match with Aomine. He had an advantage since Momoi tells him how she loved him, but anytime Aomine can snatch her away, the idea of it feared him and decided to reciprocate Momoi's feelings.

 _Aomine-kun, do you know where is she?_

 ** _+049-XXXX-XXXX_**

 _Don't worry, looks like I'm with her now._

He felt a sting of jealousy in his heart. For him, this isn't a jealousy but rather afraid of losing Momoi in his arms. But he did tried to ignore it, since he trust Momoi with all his heart. They have been going strong for almost two years. He doesn't want to become a delusional person.

He insisted himself that he'll wait for her. Not aware that he's getting sleepy, he closed his eyes to rest a little bit. The time kept ticking, and yet Kuroko didn't even budge in his seat. After for 30 minutes, Kuroko opened his eyes and widened his eyes for a bit because he was surprised that he slept. He looked immediately around him, but he couldn't feel her presence at home. He looked at the wall clock, it says 11:45, knowing this he can't sit here anymore.

What if something had happened to her right? When he was about to stand up, he heard a click coming from the door. Rather than being worried or angry, he was happy that she went back home safely. He went there to fetch her, he saw Momoi who entered inside removed her outdoor shoes. He parted his lips, as he noticed Momoi does want anything but to rest for today. He was shaken whether he'll talk to her or not.

"I'm happy you're back." But he did talk to her anyway, trying to change the atmosphere's aura. Momoi didn't respond as she continued to walk and her boyfriend was walking beside her. "You're tired, did you eat already? If not, then I—"

"I'm not hungry Tetsu-kun. I'll leave it a day," She went to their room, and Kuroko who stopped walking and in the front of their room, "well then, please excuse me." She closed the door leaving Kuroko alone.

Kuroko lowered his head, he wondered if this is a sadness which he felt way back then he lost against his basketball match. He tried to plaster a smile on his face that everything will be alright in this way. As long as they're still together, but it seems kind of lonely.

They're eating together silently on the dining table, the clanking sound of the spoon and fork can be only heard. Nobody was uttering a single word. He doesn't know what he should do in this situation, but the only solution is to talk, instead of observing.

"Momoi-san, is there something wrong? Is that why you've arrived at midnight?" He asked, paused to eat his prepared breakfast. His voice was stoic as ever, but there's a hint of concern.

"Nothing. It's nothing Tetsu-kun." He can clearly tell that Momoi is really terrible at lying. He wondered how much is her problem that she won't share her burdens with him? "I'm sorry for making you worried, Tetsu-kun. I'm a terrible girlfriend, am I not?" When he saw how those eyes tells him that she's sad, he reach for her as he hugged her. He doesn't like seeing sad emotions, he always wanted her to smile.

"Don't be sorry, we're together in this. I trust you so much, Momoi-san."

Momoi cried so much deep in her heart how her boyfriend said those words. She wanted to cry, but for the sake of not worrying him, she didn't. She laments each day, she hoped her boyfriend's heart wouldn't change of trusting her.

Both of them are finished eating their breakfast, and Momoi prepared herself for this day since she remembers this is the day of their anniversary. She smiled bitterly, nevertheless she managed to stay strong. After she finished, she went out to the room where Kuroko was sitting on the living room's comfy sofa.

"Thank you for comforting me, Tetsu-kun. I'm sorry but I need to go. I'll message you when will I come back! I promise you that."

"Then, I'll hold on to that."

After a few minutes, a message tone emits from his phone.

 ** _Momoi-san_**

 _Tetsu-kun, I'll go home at exactly 2PM, after I visited Aomine-kun._

 _Alright._

Kuroko was glad she was going to somewhere he will prepare his ultimate surprise for her. This is their third anniversary, and making her happy is what he truly loved. Whenever Momoi isn't around he works for this gift, and thank goodness before the day of their anniversary, he finished it on time. Now, all he had to do is to wait for her while he went to the flower shop where he always buys Momoi a bouquet of roses. But now he wanted to give her a different flower, it's a Globe Amaranth which symbolizes immortal love.

He entered inside the shop, the beautiful lady greeted him with a smile named Chou Aimi. The young vendor recognizes Kuroko, because he always comes back here whenever he wanted to buy a special gift for his girlfriend. It's a honor for her that Kuroko always trusts her shop whenever he wanted to buy a good quality flower.

"Good morning," Kuroko bowed down greeted the vendor.

Aimi giggled, "I guess, it's for your girlfriend, isn't it?"

"You got it right, Chou-san." Aimi started to gather wrappers, ribbons, and roses; to which Kuroko halted her by his words. "No. It's not roses for today, Chou-san." Aimi cocked her eyebrow looking to her loyal customer.

"It's different? That's unusual."

"Yes, I need a bouquet of Globe Amaranth this time."

When Kuroko mentioned Globe Amaranth, Aimi smiled at that. She studied what flower symbolizes, and she knew that this flower means immortal love. She nodded with a thumbs up, indicating that she get it. After he waited for Aimi, he got to purchase the bouquet.

"It's wonderful, Chou-san."

"Oh well, thank you."

Both of them exchanged a goodbye and a good luck to each other. Kuroko for surprising his girlfriend, and Aimi for her flower shop business. He make sure to double check what he had on his hand, bouquet and the original silver ring that he will use to propose to his girlfriend. He make sure to calm down his trembling excitement.

He finally got home, and checked his phone for the day's time. It exactly say 2:30PM, he intentionally made himself late. He finally entered inside their house. But when he entered Momoi's outdoor shoes wasn't even here. It's been 30 minutes, usually when it comes to their anniversary Momoi was the one who always initiates talks about it and she was never late—only this time. It's unusual for Kuroko.

"Momoi-san?" He called, but no avail. He slightly made a scowl, but he knew she should be home since she messaged her that she will go home at 2PM after she visited Aomine.

Since he didn't received a response, he made a move to open her door. When he walked in, he felt something's wrong. He quickly looked inside the bathroom, but no Momoi Satsuki. He noticed some of her things are also missing. And he checked their closet, half of her clothes are missing.

"What's the meaning of this?" He still questioned himself although he had this bad feeling, but it's still early to say things when he haven't confirmed to himself.

He went back to the living room to check, but he noticed there's a letter to the top of his gift to Momoi on her birthday, a hand-made wedding dress sewn by all himself of course not without a help of books and sewing experts. He was giving her this as a surprise, but he did expect her to come home earlier after she visited Aomine—but it's completely different. He suspects that she peeked inside this large sized box.

He went first to read the letter on the top. His eyes widen in the sudden message, slowly his eyes showed a strong emotion for a long time. He haven't felt that since his lost match against Touou Academy. His eyes started to form tears, and it immediately rolled down to his cheeks and drops to the house's modern wooden floors.

 _Dear Tetsu-kun,_

 _I know this is all of a sudden. But I wanted this to happen, I can't love you anymore. I just can't, because I can't leave Aomine-kun all alone. Tetsu-kun, I know this might be selfish, but Aomine-kun needs me right now than you are._

 _Also, this is my goodbye. Trust me, I cherished all the moments I'm with you. I am truly happy. But I want a break-up. Thank you for everything, Tetsu-kun, and for the last time. I'm sorry Tetsuya. I love you, goodbye._

He dropped his bunch of globe amaranth bouquet. And inside the bouquet there's a small red velvet colored box inside. It was the proposal ring in order to marry Momoi.

He don't know why all of a sudden this happened to him. Both of them are fine they way they used to be. His head wasn't all about sadness but it's also filled with growing confusion. Wasn't he enough for her? He wanted to ask her that out of anger, but at the same time his love for her remains.

Inside his heart, his voice is telling him that Momoi is telling lies on this letter. He can't be faltered just because she left this letter. He called her, messaged her, and went to her parents' home. But no answer, which made his heart shattered into pieces. How he hoped that this was all a nightmare that he needs to wake up.

After being tired of finding Momoi, he went to the nearest basketball court. Smelling the air, suddenly he played basketball. Dribbling the ball, the ball bounced to his shoes that it fled on the grass. Trying to suppress this pain he held his chest. Crumpling his shirt using his right hand. Tears began to fall as he began to breathe hardly; feeling of sadness, anger, and confusion he stick his head on the post where he wailed everything.

After three months that his lover was gone, he always stares at her pictures which he stolen and taken. After remembering the untouched gift of her wedding dress, he decided to make more by looking at her beautiful photos. Making beautiful dresses that fits Momoi's body, oh how he wanted to make her more beautiful. With that body, he can't get enough with it. As he sewn more dresses to fit her. Did he just developed a fetish by looking at those beautiful pictures he have been taken?

He knows for sure, his case wasn't normal anymore that he consulted a psychiatrist that will help him to heal this kind of wound. His former teammate in Teiko Middle School Basketball Club and Vorpal Swords, Akashi Seijuurou. He advised if a prescription of drugs, and advised him about what happened to him. His former teammate was actually surprised about Kuroko's story.

He did followed his advice and his dosage of drugs, but he didn't felt satisfied as he take his drugs to three times instead of two. His anxiety won't go away that he would drink it. Also, lately he can hear different whispers to his hears that he wanted them to stop.

The only way this could stop is to stare at her photos and make dresses. He wanted to create the most beautiful wedding dress, instead of the previous dress he made. Making dresses is like counting her days to come back to him. All he knew, he never stopped believing that she will go back.

One day, it happened—unexpectedly. She's back in front of his own eyes. His eyes widened in her surprise, and she hugged him tightly. Kuroko can tell how much Momoi missed him so much. He felt something wet on his shoulder.

"I know you feel angry to me, that I'm unforgivable for today. I will explain everything you need to know. It's my biggest mistake that I've hurt you, Tetsu-kun." Oh, how he missed her soft voice as ever, and how she endears him with a Tetsu-kun name.

He felt happy that she was back to his arms and welcomed her back, but a part of him says that he shouldn't be too attached to her because it'll only get him hurt emotionally. Usually, people have a different phobia, he never had one. But this time, Momoi's disappearance was his phobia.

Kuroko questioned her why did she leave him just like that. He felt scared of course, and he believed everyday that she would come back for him. Because he's the one whom Momoi fell in love with, only him. No other than boys.

Momoi of course explained this, as they were sitting to the living room's sofa, facing each other. "I was forced to break-up with you, Tetsu-kun, because of Dai-chan. Why him? I do not reciprocate his feelings with mine, but I tried to, because he won't listen to anyone even his parent when he got into an accident. His parents insisted me to come, because Dai-chan will only listen to me. Of course, I agree to this, but I never thought it'll come this far. Dai-chan wanted to marry me, of course I was dragged being forced in marriage. I couldn't say no, because my parents' lives are also in stake here when I wanted to stop all of it. Dai-chan's parents offered them a help in terms of business partnership when my parents' business is falling apart.

It's all complicated because Dai-chan, my Parents, and you are the most precious in this world. Dai-chan is my best friend ever since childhood. I love my Parents with the both of my life, without them, I couldn't see the beauty of this world with you, Tetsu-kun. And of course, Tetsu-kun, the one I romantically love, no one else is like you. I want to save the three of you, but I couldn't choose properly that I need a one sacrifice, it's you Tetsu-kun because I always held into your words that you trust me.

In the day of our wedding, Dai-chan spoke to me as if he was really sad that he couldn't make me smile like the way you do, Tetsu-kun. He said a farewell to me, and hopefully you and I would forgive him just for one day. I escaped this wedding, and changed my clothes to head straight in here."

After listening to her explanations, he went to hug Momoi. Of course, Momoi also returned his hug. "Don't ever leave me like that, it's scary, Momoi-san." He honestly said, because he was really scared of losing her once again.

"I won't, since you trust me. Tetsu-kun."

This made the both of them happy. Now Kuroko is determined to finish the wedding dress just for Momoi. Even though Momoi was on his side, his uneasiness won't leave him that he wanted to fully love Momoi like the way before, but because remembering the bitter memories it won't leave him, and how his sweet whisper said to him that he shouldn't go over heels about her because she once left you without telling anything, what if she left and never returned of explaining at all?

They both lie down to the bed. Momoi still couldn't sleep at all, since she was happy that Kuroko accepted him despite of all what happened. Kuroko is now asleep, and Momoi is taking her chance to see his angelic face when he was asleep. Looking to Kuroko's face also made her sleep.

In the morning, Kuroko was awakened by his own. Looking at his side whether if Momoi was there or not. But he felt relieved like a stuck knife was released from his heart that she was indeed there. He lifted his hand to touch her face, but was taken aback when he couldn't touch her at all. After what happened in the previous months, he still couldn't believe that she was here.

Momoi who was also awake and saw Kuroko doubted his action of touching her. She went to reach his hand and cupped it to her cheek. A few seconds, he coldly pulled his hand away from hers. Which made Momoi sad, thinking that maybe Kuroko didn't fully forgave her.

He started to stand up, and went for the mannequin that dressed in an incomplete dress that he is currently sewing by the help of sewing machine. He looked to her, as she looked back to him. He went to sit down to the sewing table's chair, and started to look for the missing sketch which he did one week ago. It frustrated him of course, he's working for this incomplete dress, without his sketch this wouldn't be done.

Momoi noticed his actions went to him, and gave him a hug on his back. "It's okay, Tetsu-kun. I'm here, you trust me right?" It relieved Kuroko, as he lovingly held Momoi's arms that wraps him and closed his eyes to feel this real moment.

The pink head was sitting on their bed, while playing her hands thinking of what she should say since after what happened between them earlier, Kuroko hasn't spoke a single word this morning. She wanted to shake this awkwardness as she step forward, and decided to talk with her boyfriend.

She saw he's sketching a dress design, and she went to his side. "You're really getting good at drawings, Tetsu-kun." She complimented him.

Her heart beat raced when she saw Kuroko smiled at what she said. "You think so?" And he paused sketching the dress for a while and raised it to have a better look on it. Momoi felt happy and could thank the Heavens for making Kuroko speak to her finally.

"Yeah." She nodded.

He resumed sketching it, and Momoi grabbed a pencil to help him shade the needed ones. After a few sketch, they checked it if it got any better. It was, and Momoi started to steal Kuroko's sketch away which made Kuroko chased her and tries to return his sketch and he successfully did it. Both of them are happily laughing at their silly moment, Momoi tried to reach it from him as he fully raised his arms as the paper was in the air where Momoi couldn't reach it even she tip-toed.

 _She will leave you_. Hearing those words made him say 'No!' and strongly shoved Momoi away from him. Of course, Momoi was surprised to what Kuroko did. It looks like he was angered now by her actions, she felt sad at the same time guilty. She asks herself if she did go overboard of what she did. Kuroko was shocked of his own actions that he went back from the table, unable to say sorry to her.

Momoi is just having a fun time with him, but he felt strange. He held his forehead and shaking his head to calm him down. The pink head decided to forget what happened for today, she thinks that Kuroko needs his time for this new feeling.

When it's lunch time, Momoi decided to stay to their room while Kuroko is somehow cooking something for the both of them. Observing how he has gotten into sketching and sewing a lot of dresses. She's glad that he's still doing okay, despite of leaving him alone in their dream house. But she saw the large box that she saw when she left her letter on the top. She saw this beautiful dress, and she guessed it was Kuroko's anniversary gift for her. She was about to open it, when someone stopped her to do so. It was her boyfriend, Kuroko.

"Don't look at it, this is a failed product."

Momoi knew why he said it was 'failed' because this gift is somehow related to their bad memory. She smiled to him, while holding his arms, and said. "It's okay, since you have a new for me." She went to the mannequin that wears an incomplete dress. "Look, Tetsu-kun, it suits me right? I can't wait how I will wear your beautiful work! I will always treasure it, within my heart!" She genuinely felt excited with the new dress that Kuroko was working.

Kuroko didn't smiled, but he inside his eyes he was smiling seeing Momoi like that.

Because of the tiring work, the sky-blue head rested for a while. Momoi went first to the bathroom to do something, and Kuroko was awakened by his own from resting for 30 minutes and noticed Momoi isn't anywhere in his sight that started him to rage as he throws and flips the things around him. After doing those things he put his palm on his face, realizing he lost Momoi once again. He heard the bathroom's door clicked, and to his surprise Momoi was just inside of the bathroom.

Momoi scowled of what she saw, after she went out inside the bathroom. Everything was a mess, Momoi saw how Kuroko held his forehead as if he lost something. Although for Momoi, Kuroko was a man who's hard to read, but Kuroko's feelings were exposed. His eyes tells honestly of how he was relieved that she was right here, and she didn't left him once again after that devastating experience.

"I love you Tetsu-kun. I'll stay here now—no, forever. Because I have so much to do for you. Because there's so much I owe you. Because I'm so thankful with everything you do." And she lovingly hugged Kuroko to calm him down that she was there, and she isn't going anywhere after her mistake once.

Kuroko darkly stared at the unfinished wedding dress that he was making for her while she was hugging him. For him, it's time to finish his business which he started from the start.

Next day, the sky-blue head went to bed early to prepare breakfast. He made pancakes and a tea for the two of them. Momoi, of course followed him to the dining table to eat and they both thanked for their foods before eating. She ate the pancake and drinks her tea. She was the one who washed the dishes and Kuroko went back to the room where he continued sewing the incomplete dress for Momoi.

After washing the dishes, she felt sick (her body feels cold) for a while. And she decided go at the bathroom soak her body to a hot tub of water. But after a few minutes she felt a sharp pain inside her, causing her to lose her breath and closed her eyes. He finally finished his job to finish the wedding dress. He went inside the bathroom and found his beloved girlfriend on the tub, her eyes were shut.

He straightly look himself in front of the mirror. "You did the right thing for Momoi-san." And he was convinced by his own reflection's words. After he finished looking to himself he went to sit down to the cold tiles and look to Momoi's flawless face.

"Let's not grow apart…" Kuroko smiled, as he lovingly held his lover's soft cheeks by his two hands. They were so delicate on his touch that he would forever treasure it. Her scent was lovely that captivated him once again.

He took her heart and happy how he got Momoi's heart that only beats for him. Preserved these by embalming her with different kinds of chemicals and made a way to make Momoi a mannequin, as her eyes gone cold. Kuroko could only watch his product with a proud face and held some of her hair's strands and smelled the sweet scent. Momoi with his hand-made wedding dress is absolutely perfect!

"Beautiful…" He mumbled. Now they'll able to commence the dream wedding, and he leaned his forehead to her shoulders. They're together forever, and Momoi couldn't able to leave with his beloved boyfriend's side.

 **END.**


End file.
